Toshiro's First Friend
by happy-go-lucky writer
Summary: Toshiro couldn't forget her. It was impossible. She did it so subtly that when he found out he was powerless. She had wormed her way into his heart and that won't change. A what-if story. If Toshiro met someone before Momo Hinamori. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Toshiro's First Friend**

**Author's note: It is just something I whipped up. Hehe, sorry for those who are waiting for the rest of the chapters of my other stories.**

**Slightly fluffy, I guess. ToshiroxOC**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO BLEACH (and so I don't own anything you might recongize in Bleach)**

**Kaiko Tsuzame is my OC**

"speaking" or normal story parts

_Flashbacks_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya Toshiro, 10th division <em>taicho<em> of the Gotei 13 and proud owner of the strongest ice-type _zanpaktou_ was doing something his _fuku-taicho_ would never do…paperwork.

He sighed as he continuously signed the papers, making his 'out' pile slightly bigger than his 'in' pile. As he laid down another one of his paperwork into the 'out' pile, a breeze made one from the 'in' pile flutter under his sturdy mahogany table. He crouched down to ceremoniously pick it up, but paused as he saw another piece of paper slipped into one of the corners of his desk. Retrieving it, he settled unto his seat and unfolded the paper. Looking at the picture's contents he softly said, "Kai"

Toshiro gazed at the picture, recalling her long dark brown hair which was always held back by a headband, her shining light brown eyes, the soft smile playing on her pale pink lips. He could almost hear the gentle tone she had always used and he could even remember the icy blue cord on her ankle, claiming it was pretty. He closed his eyes to envision those good old days more clearly.

* * *

><p><em>Toshiro was just sitting there under the large maple tree as everyone completely ignored him. He didn't realize the girl's presence until he noticed her slanted shadow on the ground. He looked up and saw her holding her hand out in a friendly gesture and giving him her trademark playful smile.<em>

_He rose from his stiff position __and __narrowed his eyes at the girl, carefully appraising her. "Who are you?" __he asked, not taking his scrutinizing gaze off the suspicious girl_

_She dropped her hand but kept the smile and replied, "Hi there, my name is Tsuzame, Kaiko." _

_Toshiro simply nodded and said."Hitsugaya, Toshiro" _

_Kaiko grinned again and nodded. "Hitsugaya-san, do you think we can be friends?"_

_Toshiro turned to look at her and saw sincerity in her open face, and, before he knew it, he found himself giving her a small smile._

_A few years later, he remembered how close they became over time. They would go around the whole village just conversing and they were always seen together. The other kids thought Kai was weird and began to pick on her. Toshiro protected her and, in turn, Kai took care of him._

_Soon, they would slip to given names and continued to do that until…_

"_Toshiro, would it be okay if I called you 'Shiro'?"_

_He looked at Kai, giving her an expression of disbelief and slight anger. "Why? You know how much I hate it."_

"_It's not meant to insult you, Toshiro. It means 'white'. The color of snow, and just like the snow, you are calm and cool, and isn't it your favorite season? It's how you act and when those kids insult you using that, then they are saying you're cooler than them. So there," Kai explained, giving Toshiro an unwavering, and slightly triumphant glance. Naturally that won him over and to be fair, He was able to call her Kai._

_That all ended when there was a hollow attack. It hit the southern parts of the village, and some in the east before the formidable shinigami were able to stop them. Toshiro didn't listen and thus didn't hear the casualties. It's been fifteen days already and he was getting worried._

_He ran down to where he knew Kai's house was and stopped in front of it. Or what was left of it. It was just rubble; the whole house was demolished. He swayed in his spot, and from there he could hear what the villagers were talking about._

"_One hundred dead. I can't believe twenty children died!" Toshiro could not believe his ears. twenty children dead, no, it couldn't be true. He looked around furiously willing Kai to pop out and give him a mock frown, showing her displeasure at the state of her house. He never saw that or heard her call for him. He walked closer and closer until he was standing in the middle of what used to be a house. Still no sign of her._

_Toshiro scowled and kept silent. When he arrived back to his home, he shut his mouth and curled up into a ball in a corner. He could hear her encouraging voice, "Shiro! Now's not the time to do that. Show everyone that you're as good as them"_

_He stood up the next morning and continued on with his life, but he never forgot about her. He could never forget the girl who wormed her way into his heart and showed him that there are kind people in this world._

* * *

><p>When Toshiro opened his turquoise eyes again he looked back at the picture once more and neatly tucked it away into his <em>shikahuso<em>, going back to his work. He gave a heavy sigh and picked up his brush. After three forms he heard the door to his office open and, thinking it was Matsumoto, opened his mouth to reprimand her and glanced up.

His eyes growing wide and effectively loosing hold of his brush and his cool he exclaimed in consternation,  
>"KAI?"<p>

_**~The End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**It just popped into my head. Hehehe, please review. It makes me really happy and reviews feed a writers soul.**

**My first story to finish. Yehey!**


	2. Authors Note

**ATTENTION PLEASE**

* * *

><p>I have been receiving some messages about continuing the story. Well, I'm going to say that I consider this finished and done. I will not be making anymore chapters for this story.<p>

Why?

Because I want you, the readers, to think about what would happen nest. where was Kaiko this whole time and why hasn't she seen Toshiro? Well, that's up to you to decide.

So thank you for reading my story and I hope this explains some things.

Happy-go-lucky Writer


End file.
